Espionagem
by Cuteless
Summary: Sirius descobre uma maneira de falar o que quer e na hora que quer para Remus. Coisas que ninguém pode saber e que provavelmente Remus não gostaria que alguém descobrisse. [SLASH] [SIREM]
1. Parte I

**Título**: Espionagem  
**Autora**: Pucca  
**Categoria:** Romance/Humor  
**Casal**: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Parte: **1/2  
**Sumário**: Sirius descobre uma maneira de falar o que quer e na hora que quer para Remus. Coisas que ninguém pode saber e que provavelmente Remus não gostaria que alguém descobrisse.  
**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertencem e não há fins lucrativos na publicação da fic.  
**Avisos**: Slash e _Sem_ betagem  
**Nota**: Sirius: sem formatação; Remus: _em itálico.

* * *

_

**Espionagem  
**_Parte I_

**Sexta-feira, 23 de setembro**  
Não que fosse desagradável ficar na biblioteca, ali era um dos seus lugares preferidos de Hogwarts e não que fosse um suplício estar com Sirius Black ao seu lado, sendo ele a pessoa que habitava seus pensamentos quase o dia todo – e a noite também –, mas Remus Lupin nunca apreciara essa combinação porque ela sempre resultava na sua nada silenciosa expulsão do local por Madame Pince. 

Mesmo assim, ele não rejeitou o amigo quando ele chegou com uma empolgação que já atraia olhares suspeitos da bibliotecária para mesa deles. Também aceitou interromper sua redação para dar atenção ao pergaminho que Sirius lhe estendia, fazendo uma leve careta à medida que ele parecia explicar do que se tratava.

O humor de Remus não pareceu melhorar nem um pouco quando um quase, melhor dizendo, quando um _saltitante_ Sirius saiu da mesa onde estavam para se dirigir a uma outra mais distante dele e mais próxima de Madame Pince que franziu a testa e resolveu esperar antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Afinal, por enquanto, o único mal do Sr. Black era estar sorrindo como um bobo enquanto escrevia em um pergaminho.

Testando... Testando!  
Moony você está conseguindo ler?

_Claro que estou, Padfoot. Não sou analfabeto, apesar de sua letra não ser das melhores..._

Ah, Moony, não seja ingrato!  
Eu sei que você gostou da minha invenção!

_Sua invenção? Você só pegou carona no Mapa do Maroto que nós três fizemos anos atrás..._

Moony...  
Foi só uma maneira criativa, oras!

_Sei._

Diga que não gostou!

_Não sei, Sirius. Agora parece ótimo falar com você por um pergaminho mágico, mas não sei se isso vai funcionar no meio das pessoas..._

Claro que vai! É justamente para ser secreto que eu fiz isso!

_Alguém pode ler!_

Ora, Moony, é só você tomar cuidado com quem está atrás... Até porque esse é um lugar reservado a mim.

_Sirius Black!_

Quem manda ter olhos tão... tão... brilhantes e gentis?

_Eu já ouvi isso antes._

É?

_É!_

E quem foi a descarada que teve a coragem de te assediar? Melhor, quem foi o tarado que quis te roubar de mim?

_Como você é possessivo, Sirius. Só um mês e dez ataques de ciúme... por dia!_

Nenhum público, Sr. Lupin! Agradeça a isso! E não pense que eu não vou quebrar a cara daquele Seboso.

_Humpf... Eu não esperava outro comportamento canino._

Quem te assediou desta vez, Moony? Se foi aquele safado da Corvinal de novo, eu não respondo por meus instintos – com muito orgulho – caninos!

_Antes usasse essa determinação em Poções..._

Quem?

_Quem o quê?_

Moony!

_Estou admirado com seu autocontrole hoje, Pady!  
Achei que já estaria no dormitório sendo obrigado a confessar..._

Era essa a intenção desde o começo?

_Garoto esperto!  
Apesar de meio lerdo hoje..._

Aquela foi a ocasião que Madame Pince estava esperando desde que o Sr. Black entrara: o grifinório deu uma espécie de risada parecida com um uivo e começou a correr animado por entre as mesas, agitando os outros alunos que estudavam. Ela se apressou a expulsá-lo da biblioteca junto do Sr. Lupin, que havia sido puxado por Sirius para se juntar a sua pequena comemoração.

O que intrigou a velha bruxa não foi a algazarra que o grifinório de cabelos negros aprontara, pois sempre que ele colocava os pés ali, ela sabia que em poucos minutos teria que expulsá-lo. O que a assustou foi que pela primeira vez, ao sair junto do amigo, o Sr. Lupin não parecia carrancudo por ter sido incluído nas brincadeiras do colega de casa como das outras vezes, pelo contrário, ele estava com um sorriso tão grande quanto o de Sirius, se não, maior.

...O...

**Segunda-feira, 3 de outubro  
**Ele sabia que era arriscado estar se amassando com Sirius na sua cama, a porta do dormitório sem qualquer feitiço, o dossel aberto para qualquer um ver para onde a mão dele estava perigosamente se escondendo... Mas como se importaria com tais coisas quando Sirius lhe lançava _aquele_ olhar desesperado? Como resistiria aos beijos famintos e ao corpo grudado ao seu?

Impossível encontrar razão naquele momento.

Até tentara falar antes de Sirius o jogar na cama, mas prudência era algo que o amigo não tinha, ainda mais em horas como aquela, quando ele parecia fora de si e Remus não conseguia fazer nada além de se render. E não que fosse um sacrifício...

Mesmo assim, ele ainda tentava relutar consigo mesmo, não aprofundando sua mão já sob a camisa de Padfoot, tentando se conter antes que tudo aquilo os levasse a uma série de eventos que faria com que Sirius começasse a uivar de uma maneira que não era preocupante quando estavam em uma sala protegida com feitiços, mas que atrairia muitos alunos que estariam no salão comunal naquela hora.

Mas no momento que Sirius enfiou sua mão no seu jeans, logo depois retirando-a para desabotoá-lo e ter mais espaço para movimentos, Remus gemeu e parou de tentar se controlar, rendendo-se totalmente ao toque de Sirius e desabotoando rapidamente sua camisa para que sua boca pudesse ter acesso a sempre macia pele do namorado.

Foi quando a porta rangeu e sem nem ao menos terem tempo para pensar em algo melhor, Remus se jogou no chão, fingindo lutar com suas calças e Sirius correu o máximo que pôde, jogando-se banheiro adentro, sua camisa abandonada na cama de Moony.

Quase...

_Quase!_

O Peter sempre vai direto para o jantar...

_Eu te disse!_

Você não reclamou quando eu comecei a desabotoar sua calça...

_Claro! Você estava ocupando minha boca! Eu tive de fingir que tinha enroscado minhas calças nas minhas próprias pernas!_

Peter vai achar isso normal... Ele sempre tem problemas ao tirar as calças...

_Isso não muda o fato de que você não sabe controlar seus hormônios, Sirius Black!_

Que eu me lembre, Sr. Lupin, eram os meus lábios que estavam sendo mordidos e sugados avidamente!

_Isso não vem ao caso, Padfoot.  
Você sabe que a gente tem de tomar cuidado aqui no dormitório._

Humpf...  
Ele já foi?

_Não. E acabou de me perguntar por que você saiu correndo para o banheiro._

E o que você disse?

_Que o bolo de carne do jantar não lhe tinha feito bem._

Boa!

_Sim. Pelo menos hoje, os que sentarem perto de Peter terão chance de comer bolo de carne sem que ele devore tudo antes. Assim como acontece quando servem pastelão para um certo Sirius Black..._

Eu não faço isso...  
Faço?

_Faz..._

Então que tal você manter minha boca ocupada para que hoje todos possam comer bolo de carne e pastelão à vontade?

_Ótima idéia. Mas desta vez não podemos esquecer de lançar um feitiço na porta._

Sim, senhor!

_Oh, graças. Peter saiu._

Beleza! Estou indo para nossa cena: você, pastelão, eu, eu mesmo faminto!

_Hum, isso vai demorar...  
James acabou de entrar e está com aquela cara "briguei com a Lily e vocês vão me escutar dizer que não sou o culpado e vão concordar comigo"..._

Oh, Merlin! Então, estou indo te ajudar nessa árdua tarefa!

_Já abotoou sua camisa?_

E você já fechou sua calça?

Mais tarde, depois do longo monólogo "Lily não entende que sua ausência nos treinos de Quadribol afeta significativamente o meu desempenho nos jogos", Sirius e Remus foram liberados por James, saindo animadamente para o que eles chamaram de "banquete de pastelão".

James ficou confuso já que não havia visto nenhum pastelão na mesa do jantar hoje. Achou que foi distração sua, já que nem tocara na comida, discutindo com Lily. Então, Wormtail chegara dizendo não ter achado nenhum bolo de carne, o que ele achava muito estranho, já que Sirius estava passando mal por tê-lo comido.

Foi aí que Prongs ficou ainda mais confuso, pois não havia como Sirius ter comido bolo de carne, já que este, ele tinha certeza de que não havia no jantar e também porque nem Sirius, nem Remus haviam ido para o Salão Principal ainda, já que James e Lily foram os primeiros a chegarem lá para o jantar. Para piorar, Peter afirmou também não ter nenhum pastelão no cardápio.

- Será que Moony e Padfoot estão roubando comida da cozinha?

A possibilidade que Peter mostrara podia ser possível, mas James achava que os dois amigos estavam aprontando outra coisa. Não sabia o quê, mas suspeitava não ter nada relacionado com comida...

...O...

**Terça-feira, 18 de outubro  
**Estou com saudade, Moony...

_Eu também._

Você está bem?

_Estou, mas você sabe, Madame Pomfrey nunca me deixa sair antes do almoço..._

Eu queria ter ido ontem de noite, mas aquela maldita detenção...  
James me disse que você estava desanimado.

_Saudade de um certo cachorrão preto._

Eu sou mesmo irresistível, não?

_Hum...  
Seu pêlo lustroso e sua orelha pontuda têm seu charme._

E meus encantos humanos?

_Não me lembro de nenhum agora..._

Remus...

_O quê, Sirius?_

Depois nos falamos!  
James já quer descer para o café! "Lily sempre chega cedo!" ele está gritando...  
Vou te buscar para o almoço, mesmo que eu tenha de estuporar Pomfrey.

_Okay!_

...O...

**Sexta-feira, 21 de outubro  
**Bom dia, Moony!  
Te amo!

_Bom dia!  
Também te amo, Pady!_

...O...

**Domingo, 23 de outubro  
**Parecia mais um fim de domingo como os outros: a maioria dos alunos fazendo caretas ao se dirigirem para o Salão Principal para o jantar, sabendo que inevitavelmente teriam de acordar cedo na manhã seguinte para o começo de mais uma semana de aulas.

Remus não pensava dessa maneira. Pelo contrário, ele estava ansioso pela aula do dia seguinte, onde apreenderia a preparar antídotos de alguns venenos de origem animal. Mas a sua alegria não era só por isso, afinal, de uns meses para cá ele tinha outro assunto para atrapalhar sua sempre inabalável concentração nos estudos: Sirius.

Hoje estavam completando dois meses de namoro. Eles já vinham se esfregando pouco antes do dia vinte e três, mas colocar em palavras o que eles estavam tendo desde que chegaram na casa de James para passar o resto das férias, foi só no dia vinte e três mesmo. O dia que Remus lembrava muito bem, mas que ele tinha absoluta certeza de que Sirius não fazia idéia. Bom, não importava muito, mas ele queria comemorar.

Pediu para que Sirius e os outros Marotos fossem na frente para o jantar, dizendo que ele logo os seguiria. Assim, pôde correr para o dormitório para pegar uma caixa bem escondida no seu malão. Era um presente que Sirius havia lhe dado no começo daquele ano e Remus achou que seria legal saboreá-lo naquela data, mesmo que fosse durante o jantar, no meio de toda Hogwarts, repartindo com seus amigos. Ele falaria só para Sirius _o porquê_ de dividir aqueles bombons e o gosto do chocolate dos dois seria diferente justamente por estarem comemorando algo só do conhecimento do casal.

Perguntou-se se Sirius iria gostar. Claro que sim! Afinal, sabia que o namorado apreciava qualquer coisa que envolvesse comida... e ele.

Com a caixa nas mãos, já ia saindo do dormitório, quando não resistiu: teria de provar um daqueles bombons sozinho. Pareciam tão gostosos!

Sem hesitar, abrir a caixa e desembrulhou um, colocando-o inteiro na boca. Sentiu o chocolate derreter entre sua língua e o céu da boca, um líquido com sabor de nozes começando a escapar do interior do bombom. Estava quase soltando uma exclamação de prazer com a perfeição do doce, quando sentiu algo estranho.

Uma súbita tontura o acometeu e esqueceu-se de tudo que estava pensando ou que tinha planejado, tendo somente um pensamento: _Daisy Hooser_.

Saiu correndo como louco do dormitório, trombando no salão comunal em alguns alunos atrasados para o jantar. Quando chegou no Salão Principal, seus olhos se dirigiram para a mesa da Corvinal e pareceram brilhar quando encontraram o alvo.

Sem hesitar, e não parecendo nem um pouco com o tímido melhor aluno do sétimo ano da Grifinória, Remus subiu na mesa dos corvinais, empurrando uma garotinha no caminho, e correu por toda sua extensão, copos de suco e algumas tigelas com frango sendo derrubados durante o trajeto, até chegar ao local onde Daisy estava sentada.

Derrubando um pote de molho que caiu na amiga ao lado de Hooser, Remus se ajoelhou na mesa e começou a declarar seu amor eterno para a garota, que naquele momento estava mais vermelha que a blusa da amiga, manchada com o molho.

O Salão num primeiro momento calado com tal show, agora se enchia de burburinhos e risadinhas, mas nada parecia afetar o grifinório que continuava a dizer que o nariz torto de Daisy era a estrela mais brilhante se comparasse ela toda com uma constelação. E ele continuaria a falar também de seus cabelos cor de mel e a convidaria para dançar encima da mesa, não fosse dois pares de braços o agarrarem e o levarem para bem longe das gargalhadas que os alunos agora soltavam.

Também continuaria a xingar e chutar Sirius e James por tê-lo separado de sua amada, a tão meiga e bela Daisy, não fosse Peter chegar na sala comunal com o contra-feitiço bem guardado no malão de James.

Assim que Remus recuperou a consciência sobre seus atos e percebeu o mico que acabara de pagar na frente de Hogwarts inteira, quis torturar de maneira bem sonserina os dois marotos que haviam feito com que aquilo acontecesse. Mas estava magoado e triste demais para tomar qualquer atitude. Só lhe restava se fechar na sua cama e torcer pra que quando acordasse, se descobrisse sonhando.

A comemoração de dois meses já havia sido arruinada mesmo...

Sirius até tentou ir atrás de Remus, tentar se desculpar mais uma vez, mas James o aconselhou a deixar o amigo um pouco sozinho, dizendo que uma noite de sono o iria fazer perdoá-los.

Bom, Remus era compreensível, mas não tanto assim...

...O...

**Segunda-feira, 24 de outubro  
**Bom dia!  
Já acordou, Moony?

Peter já deixou o banheiro e James desistiu de arrumar aqueles cabelos...  
Você não vai se levantar?

Okay. Entendi.  
Você ainda está bravo.  
Vamos descer para o café.  
Ah, agradeça-me: James queria enfeitiçar seu dossel. Eu não deixei.

Moony... Já passou do almoço...

Que aula chata.  
Seria legal se você falasse comigo.  
Sabe, passar o tempo...

Não foi minha culpa.

Okay, admito que a idéia foi minha...

Mas foi no começo do ano...

E eu achava que você gostava dela...

Moony... As aulas já acabaram.  
Dá para falar comigo?

Não foi tão grave assim, foi?

Okay, foi grave. Mas também foi engraçado...  
Bem, na verdade, eu fiquei assustado no início, até lembrar da caixa de bombons do James...

Moony... Você não falou comigo o dia todo!

Não vai jantar?

Moony?

Moony, eu não consigo terminar meu dever de Poções... O efeito colateral do antídoto contra veneno de escorpião era qual mesmo?

James está perguntando por você...

Ele acha que a brincadeira não foi tão grave assim...  
Eu também acho, sabe?

NÃO ACREDITO!

James me contou que você _FALOU_ com ELE hoje! E me ignorou o dia todo!  
OK, Remus John Lupin!  
Perdoe seu amigo, o próprio que comprou os bombons, mas abandone seu namorado!  
OKAY!

OK!

Olha!!  
Eu nunca reparei como a bunda do Connery era grande!  
E as curvas da Anna? Sabe, ela sempre teve uma queda por mim...

Moony...  
Não foi tão grave assim...  
Todo mundo já esqueceu!

_Esqueceu, Sirius Black? Esqueceram?  
Então por que será que toda hora alguém passa ao lado da minha mesa com sorrisinhos idiotas?  
ME ESQUECE, OK?  
Eu preciso de paz! Preciso estudar!  
E por SUA culpa, não consigo!  
Esse maldito pergaminho não pára de pular a toda hora que você vem com essas mensagens bobas de desculpa! Madame Pince não pára de olhar feio para mim! Claro, ela espera que eu dê o mesmo show de ontem à noite aqui na biblioteca.  
Por que eu não consigo simplesmente jogar esse seu maldito pergaminho fora e me livrar de você?!  
Como você pôde dar aqueles bombons para mim?  
Eu até entendo o lado de James, mas você, Sirius?  
Eu pensei...  
Oh, deixa para lá...  
Eu sou estúpido demais para achar que você...  
Ah, DANE-SE!  
E você sabe o efeito colateral do antídoto. Eu o vi tentar explicá-lo para Wormtail na aula!  
E a bunda de Connery sempre foi grande, apesar de suas roupas largas esconderem... De qualquer modo: TIRE os olhos dele!  
E se você ousar deixar Anna se aproximar de você... Oh, deixa para lá!  
Faça o que quiser!  
Só me deixe em PAZ!_

Como assim a bunda dele sempre foi grande?

OH!

Me explique melhor...  
Por que você entende o lado de James e não o meu?

Remus!

Eu vou até aí fazer uma algazarra tão grande que Madame Pince nunca mais vai te deixar entrar na biblioteca!

_Não ouse, Black!_

Me impeça!

_Se eu sonhar com essa sua cara de cachorro aqui, nunca mais olho na sua cara, esteja ela humana ou não!  
E veja bem, não é muito difícil, sabe, ficar sem você! Se já fiquei longe um dia inteiro, posso ficar o resto da vida!_

Isso foi decepcionante, Moony...

_VOCÊ me decepcionou muito mais, Padfoot._

O que eu fiz a mais para você perdoar o James e não me perdoar?

_Esqueça!_

Moony... Estou sentindo sua falta...

_Pensasse nisso antes..._

Mas quando te dei os bombons nem estávamos namorando!  
Foi no começo do ano!

_Não importa! Aliás, importa! Poções de amor ficam mais concentradas com o tempo!_

Mas...

_Sirius, eu preciso estudar!_

Moony, eu não consigo fazer nada sabendo que você está magoado comigo...  
Por favor, me explique o que eu fiz de errado!

_É meio óbvio que dar bombons recheados com poção de amor para seu amigo é uma coisa errada, Sirius. Eu não preciso explicar isso para você._

Mas você desculpou James!

_James não é você!_

E o que ele tem de melhor que eu?

_Não se trata disso._

Trata-se do quê, então?

A biblioteca já fechou, não é? Venha até aqui para conversarmos!

Moony?

O que eu fiz que James não fez?

_Okay, Sirius Black!  
Você quer mesmo saber?_

Achei que fosse óbvio!

_Você é estúpido demais para perceber por si mesmo, não é?  
Não...  
Eu é que sou estúpido..._

Sabe, eu continuo sem entender...

_Logo se vê..._

Vai me dizer?

_Quer saber? Por que me jogar para cima de Daisy Hooser?_

Porque eu e James achávamos que você gostava dela!

_É?_

É!

_E você?_

Eu o quê?

_Você gostava de mim?_

Eu te digo todos os dias, Moony, eu TE AMO!

_Não... Eu estou falando sobre o começo do ano, quando me deu os bombons.  
Você já gostava de mim?_

Bem, acho que sim... Eu comecei a te ver diferente depois de te ver sendo agarrado por Virgil Willharm no fim do quinto ano...

_Disse bem: ela me agarrou..._

_Bom, não que eu tenha reclamado depois..._

Humpf!  
Eu não entendi naquele tempo porque queria pular no pescoço daquela magrela aguada...  
Mas o que isso tem a ver?

_Você gostava de mim...  
Então por que me jogar nos braços de outra pessoa?_

Porque...  
OH!  
Agora entendi...

_Isso demorou bastante..._

Moony, eu não...

_Sem palavras agora, _Sr._ Eu-não-tive-culpa?_

Você me interpretou mal! Eu só quis te ajudar!

_Me ajudar?  
Me ajudar me jogando nos braços daquela nariz torto?_

Achávamos que você gostava dela... Viviam enfurnados na biblioteca...

_Estudando, oras!_

Oh...

_Você é um idiota, Sirius...  
Como me dá para aquela garota se gostava de mim?_

Oh, Moony...  
Eu não esperava naquela época que minha paixão por você se tornasse realidade. Eu lutava com todas as minhas forças para enganar a mim mesmo. E te jogar nos braços de uma garota era um meio de te afastar, de tentar fazê-lo feliz, já que eu nunca poderia ser... longe de você.

_Hum._

_Eu gostei dessa última parte._

Quer dizer que você me perdoa desta vez?

_Não._

Eu não conhecia esse seu lado cruel.

_Eu quis dizer, Padfoot, que eu não te perdoarei só desta vez, mas sempre. Porque eu não ligo para quanto formosas as Corvinais que estudam comigo possam ser, já que nenhuma pode latir tão sensualmente quanto você._

Oww!  
Então que tal ouvir um desses latidos – ou vários – naquela nossa sala?

_Seria uma excelente idéia sua se eu já não a tivesse tido primeiro!  
Não demore!_

Não precisa repetir!

...O...

**Sexta-feira, 29 de outubro  
**James franziu o cenho. Normalmente Remus se sentava na frente nas aulas de Aritmância, longe dos outros Marotos. Ele gostava da matéria e reclamava que Sirius e ele não o deixavam escutar as explicações do professor. Contudo, naquele dia, assim que estava entrando, viu Remus sentado no fundo junto de Sirius, este com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Lançou um olhar indagador para Sirius, mas o amigo simplesmente deu de ombros e não restou a James outra opção a não ser sentar-se um pouco à frente dos dois com Jerome, um Corvinal que tinha uma queda visível por Remus e parecia meio decepcionado por não estar perto dele.

Naquele dia, o professor parecia estar inspirado e encheu a lousa de exercícios, prometendo dispensá-los do habitual dever se todos concluíssem suas tarefas durante a aula. O corvinal ao seu lado reclamou baixinho e James pensou que se até o _Corvinal_ Jerome estava reclamando, ele sendo um simples grifinório, poderia criticar o professor também.

Mas ele não o fez. Sabia que havia um grifinório que deveria estar adorando resolver os cálculos e aquele era Remus Lupin. Deu uma olhada para trás, para observar se o amigo estava feliz fazendo seus exercícios, mas deu de cara com um Moony irritado... E o pior, um Sirius com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. Voltou a fazer sua tarefa sem, no entanto, tirar da cabeça a idéia de que os dois estavam muito estranhos ultimamente.

Quando estava na metade da lista, o professor, abrindo um livro grosso e cheio de poeira, deu um sonoro espirro que fez todos se assustarem. No entanto, todos voltaram suas atenções para seus pergaminhos assim que o professor riu sem graça, contudo, James não ficou satisfeito. Ele havia ouvido alguma coisa _além_ do espirro do professor. E havia vindo de trás, onde Sirius e Remus estavam sentados.

Voltou a olhar para os dois, desta vez os pegando em uma situação muito estranha mesmo. Remus estava com a cabeça deitada sobre os braços na carteira, escondendo seu rosto. Pelos fios de seu cabelo balançando, parecia que estava tremendo. E ele estava sentado de uma maneira tão relaxada na cadeira, que se James não conhecesse tão bem os cabelos cor de palha dele, poderia dizer que aquele não era seu amigo, sempre tão correto e comportado. E Padfoot estava ainda com um sorriso maroto no rosto, escrevendo em seu pergaminho como se estivesse montando algum plano. James o pegou colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Remus e perguntou-se se o amigo estava passando mal. Mas logo descartou a hipótese quando Moony afastou a mão de Sirius com um gesto brusco e ergueu-se rapidamente para ajeitar sua cadeira um pouco longe da de Padfoot, voltando a se sentar com um olhar de poucos amigos.

Foi então que ele viu: havia manchas vermelhas nas bochechas de Remus. E ele também parecia ligeiramente sem ar. _"Oh, esses dois vão ser interrogados mais tarde..."_

Aff, não agüento mais essa aula...

_Pois eu a estou achando ótima!_

Eu queria um beijo, Moony...

_Beije a mesa._

Ela não corresponderia.

_Nem eu..._

Você não resistiria.

_E você não ousaria!_

Você sabe que sim...

_E você sabe que eu também não hesitaria em te esganar!_

Eu sei que hesitaria.

_O exercício está na lousa._

Acabei!

_Sirius Black!_

O quê?

_Tira essa mão daí!  
Agora!_

Da onde?

_Do meu joelho! Especificamente a sua mão direita no meu joelho esquerdo._

OK.

_Agora tira ela da minha coxa._

OK.

_Se você subir mais essa mão..._

O que você vai fazer?

_Uh!_

Eu sei que você gosta disso.

_Sirius, aqui não!_

Mas eu estou sentindo que você está gostando!

_Exatamente por... uh!... isso!_

Gema baixo se não quiser chamar atenção!

_Sirius, você é perverso... Ooh..._

Eu não sou um sonserino.

_Mas é um BLACK!_

Bem lembrado.

_Pare com isso!_

Levante a sua cabeça e peça.

Oh, Merlin, seus olhos me pedem mais!

_Sirius, eu vou..._

Esse é o objetivo.

_MERLIN!_

Agradeça o professor por seu espirro ou você teria que explicar para toda classe esse seu gemido...

_Eu te mato ainda._

Ah, mal posso esperar!

Não bastasse toda a estranheza de Remus e Sirius durante a aula, James ainda presenciou outro fato que o estarreceu mais ainda.

A Grifinória perdeu dez pontos, cinco de Sirius e cinco de Remus, por não terem terminado os exercícios. Sirius perdendo pontos para a casa era a coisa mais normal do mundo, mas _Remus_? Ainda mais por não ter feito uma lição? Ou James não havia dormido muito bem naquela noite e estava tendo alucinações ou Remus finalmente se rendera e estava deixando Sirius o levar para o mau caminho?

Não precisou nem pensar em responder quando observou os dois arrumando as mochilas para saírem. Moony ainda parecia mal-humorado e bravo com alguma coisa que Sirius havia feito, mas no tempo que ele levou para arrumar suas coisas e chegar até a porta, o moreno pareceu ganhá-lo com sua lábia e um relutante sorriso escapou do amigo lupino.

Foi impressão sua ou quando ele chegou no corredor, os dois amigos o esperando para seguirem para o almoço, James ouviu um leve gemido antes que eles percebessem sua presença?

...O...

**Domingo, 6 de novembro  
**_Pady?_

_Você já acordou, Pady?_

_Sirius Black! É domingo, mas não precisa exagerar!  
ACORDA!_

Moony... Eu preciso de descanso. Você acabou comigo ontem...  
Minhas costas estão quebradas!

_Isso não é desculpa!_

Que tal acrescentar que elas estão arranhadas também?

_Eu gostaria de não ficar vermelho no salão comunal, Sirius..._

Ora, suba aqui, para repetirmos a noite de ontem então...

_Engraçado.  
Você não estava debilitado?_

Bom, você pode fazer todo o serviço, não? Eu conheço seu potencial.

_OK, isso foi tentador...  
Mas não tanto._

E se eu dissesse que já estou tirando minha roupa?

_Eu diria para recolocá-la porque Peter está subindo para o dormitório!_

Maldito rato!

_Sério, Padfoot, desça aqui._

Hummm!  
Até em público agora, Remus?

_Você já fez aquilo uma vez, lembra? Aula de aritmância._

Oh, sim.  
Lembro-me bem.  
Quer repetir no salão comunal?

_Não, mas poderia treinar em você a nova azaração que aprendi!_

Não sabia que você gostava desse tipo de coisa, Moony!

_OK, vamos falar sério._

Eu _estou _falando.

_É sobre James._

Oh, esqueça.  
Ele não gosta desse tipo de coisa...

_Sirius Black!_

Sim?

_Desça aqui já e vamos conversar!_

Wormtail voltou a dormir.

_Medo do Malfoy._

Como?

_Depois te explico.  
Agora, desça aqui e vamos conversar sobre James._

Não. Eu me recuso a deixar a cama tão cedo num domingo! Ainda mais depois de ontem... Onde você aprendeu aquilo com a sua língua?  
Suba aqui, Moony! Suba, eu não vou me levantar, mas há certas partes do meu corpo que não me obedecem!

_Não podemos conversar com Peter aí._

Não quero conversar.

_É sério, Sirius.  
James.  
Seu melhor amigo, lembra?_

Humpf. O que tem ele?

_Me perguntou durante o café por que você está estranho._

Estranho, eu?

_Sim. Disse que você não está mais correndo atrás de garotas. Pior: disse que está até dispensando as que correm atrás de você._

Bom, você sabe o motivo.

_Sei.  
Mas o que eu poderia dizer?_

Ora, a verdade.

_Qual?_

Que estou apaixonado.

_Ele iria querer saber por quem._

Então diga.

_Você ficou louco?_

Não. Só estou de saco cheio de nos escondermos dele. De todo mundo.

_Você sabe que não podemos..._

Por quê?

_Somos garotos._

E?

_E garotos não namoram._

Ora, nós namoramos.

_Somos exceção._

Você tem vergonha de mim?

_Claro que não, Pady.  
Eu só... Nós...  
Não é comum._

Eu não quero ser comum.

_Mas você é. Eu que não sou..._

OK. Suba aqui para eu te lançar uma azaração por essa besteira.

_Não precisa lançar. Eu já tenho uma "azaração" permanente, lembra?_

Moony, você não percebe?

_O quê?_

Que fomos feitos um para o outro?

_Eu não entendo sua linha de raciocínio._

Amor não tem linha de raciocínio, Sr. Razão.

_OK._

OK.

_James não vai aceitar._

Claro que vai. Ele é nosso amigo.

_Sei._

Ele quer nos ver feliz.

_Bom, ele deve imaginar uma felicidade bem diferente._

Por quê?

_Porque ele não pensa que nós dois somos um casal!_

Desde quando você está perturbado com esse fato, Moony? Está gostando de alguma garota?

_Não, Padfoot!  
Que idéia!_

Então venha até aqui e me prove que me ama.

_Não. Preciso terminar o dever de Poções. Aliás, você também!_

Oh, nem me lembre. Vamos lá, Moony, me prove!

_Provar como?_

Ora, do jeito que você quiser.

_Hum...  
Então eu vou falar com James._

Que maneira estranha de provar.

_Eu vou falar com James sobre nós. Isto te prova alguma coisa?_

Oh... Prova!

_Pois bem! Até o almoço!  
Te amo!_

Eu também!

_Sirius... Não consegui.  
Lily não desgrudava dele._

Aquela ruiva sabichona!  
Deixa que eu conto, então.

_Que você acha, então, da gente espera mais um pouco?_

Por quê?

_Para prepará-lo melhor..._

Moony...

_Por favor!_

Tudo bem.  
Hum... Peter já foi embora!

_Isso foi um convite?_

Certamente.  
E posso crer que isso foi um sim?

...O...

**Sexta-feira, 10 de novembro  
**_Pady?_

Hum...?  
O que é tão importante para me acordar no meio da noite?

_Queria te dizer uma coisa..._

Fala...

_EU TE AMO!_

Oh...

_Você não deveria dizer "eu também"?_

Que tal "estou indo para sua cama"?

_Bem melhor!_

...O...

**Terça-feira, 21 de novembro  
**Nunca era uma boa idéia andar sozinho num corredor com Padfoot. Ele tinha algum tipo de fetiche com corredores vazios e suas paredes ásperas e Remus sempre sabia que essa não era uma combinação boa, pois sempre acabava com os dois tendo que se recompor rapidamente ao ouvirem passos, além das costas doloridas dele depois de ser empurrado e _amassado_ contra a parede.

Mas naquele dia ele estava distraído e, esperto como sempre, Sirius o conduziu para um andar que sabia ser pouco usado, aproveitando que Moony lia sua redação de DCAT para saber o porquê do _Aceitável_ que recebeu.

- Moony...

- Eu citei todos os feitiços, não? A não ser que eu me esqueci de... Oh, droga! Eu deveria ter listado as características dos tipos específicos de cada região! Pois eles reagem de maneira diferente a um mesmo contra-ataque e... Pare de me cutucar, Padfoot! – Ele lhe lançou um olhar zangado para o namorado, percebendo que Sirius estava com _aquele_ sorriso impróprio para aquela hora da tarde.

- Moony, que você acha da gente...? – Sirius falou, aproximando-se.

Remus deu uma olhada ao redor e percebeu onde estavam. Definitivamente aquele não era o caminho para o salão comunal. E pelo jeito como Sirius estava se aproximando, levá-lo ali fora algo planejado. E muito bem, já que ele caíra direitinho.

- Não começa, Pady. Nós combinamos com Peter de acompanharmos ele até o jantar. Aquele rato... Com medo de uma Lufa?

- Não vamos demorar... – Sirius disse, passando os braços ao redor da cintura do namorado, colando seus corpos enquanto se inclinava para beijar seu pescoço.

- Alguém pode...

- Eu sei. Por isso é divertido.

Remus não pode mais reclamar, seus lábios foram ocupados pelos de Sirius, apressados em deixá-lo sem fôlego. Não percebeu a hora que soltou sua redação ou quando sua mochila saiu de suas costas para que pudesse ser prensado contra a parede, a mão de Sirius percorrendo sua barriga, fazendo com que os dois se movimentassem devagar. Aquilo fazia a blusa de Remus subir, expondo suas costas para a parede, arranhando-a. Ele sempre xingava Pady depois, por ficar dolorido e com marcas, mas _aquele_ tipo de cicatriz ele gostava de ter, diferentes da que obtinha durante as noites de lua cheia.

Ele gostava tanto dos dedos de Sirius entre seus cabelos, a sensação de uma hora tê-los puxados e na outra acariciados que quase não ouviu os passos que chegavam do corredor adjacente. Mas a mão habilidosa do namorado no botão de sua calça o fez despertar e ele percebeu que não seria muito legal ter as calças abaixadas em pleno corredor... E então ouviu.

- Sirius! Tem alguém vindo! – Sussurrou.

Rápido como um bom Maroto que na maioria das vezes escapa de ser pego em plena execução da traquinagem, Sirius agarrou Remus e entrou na primeira porta que achou pela frente.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos abriu a boca para dizer um "foi por pouco", mas ela foi invadida por uma língua que ainda não parecia satisfeita e desta vez Remus acabou sendo empurrado contra uma mesa.

Ele tentou reclamar, dizer que estavam sendo imprudentes, mas quando, numa velocidade que sempre o surpreendia, Sirius ergueu sua blusa e começou a sugar um de seus mamilos, Remus não conseguiu dizer nada que não soassem como um gemido de incentivo. Acabou por se inclinar um pouco sobre a mesa, dando brecha para que Sirius desabotoasse de vez sua calça, não hesitando nem um pouco em enfiar sua mão e começar a movimentá-la. Aquilo acabou com toda a resistência de Moony, e ele soltou um gemido que certamente seria ouvido no corredor.

E foi.

Não demorou mais do que um minuto para que um preocupado James entrasse na sala, os olhos abrindo cada vez mais à medida que entendia a cena diante de si.

Os dois amigos, surpreendidos pela claridade vinda do corredor, assustaram-se mais ainda ao se depararem com os enormes olhos de James por trás das lentes, estupefatos demais para esboçarem qualquer reação ou para se desfazerem das suas posições, o que só fazia com que a imagem se gravasse mais e mais na mente de Prongs.

Quando James finalmente conseguiu mexer-se, exclamou algo parecido com "Merlin! Eu sabia!" e tratou de sair rapidinho dali, deixando os dois ainda sem reação.

- Acho que deveríamos ir atrás dele.

- Vamos, então – Remus concordou, abaixando sua blusa.

- Bem, talvez nós devêssemos... – Sirius continuou, lançando um olhar malicioso.

- Não, Sirius! Vamos _agora_! E tire essa mão de dentro da minha calça!

_Como ele está?_

Não quer abrir a porta de jeito nenhum.

_Você acha que se eu subir aí, posso ajudar?_

Bom, eu já tentei de tudo mesmo. Estou descendo.

- James? Sou eu, Moony. A gente pode conversar?

Silêncio.

Remus não se deu por vencido. Sentou-se no chão, apoiando suas costas – doloridas, por sinal – na porta. Achou a placa que marcava o dormitório do Sétimo ano caída e presumiu que Sirius deveria ter dado umas batidas nada leves na porta antes.

- Nós não queríamos que você soubesse assim, dessa maneira. Queríamos te contar... Sirius nunca gostou de ter de esconder algo de você. Então, por favor, abra para que a gente possa conversar e te explicar... Bom, não que tenha muita coisa para explicar...

Ele esperou que James lhe respondesse, mas mais uma vez não veio qualquer ruído de dentro do dormitório. Remus imaginou que o amigo estava sentado em sua cama, o olhar fixo na parede, tentando entender o que havia visto e procurando alguns indícios no passado de que aquilo vinha acontecendo antes. Aquele era James, e ele esperava muito que ele estivesse apenas ligando os pontos e não os xingando mentalmente, odiando-os por não o terem contado ou pior, por eles terem _aquele_ tipo de relacionamento, sendo quem eram.

Ficou também um tempo em silêncio, pensando. Por fim, segurando a placa como se fosse algo que lhe desse força, tomou coragem e começou a falar:

- Sabe, eu também achei estranho no começo. Não entendia porque preferia passar mais tempo com vocês a passar com alguma garota. Via você louco para estar com Lily e eu, que tinha aquela Virgil no pé, nem ligava muito para ela. Só queria saber qual era a próxima coisa que Sirius iria aprontar para estar próximo para que ele não levasse mais uma detenção, só pensava em ajudá-lo nas suas sempre atrasadas tarefas e algumas vezes até aceitava seus convites para invadir a cozinha e pegar alguns doces. Fui percebendo que aquele tipo de sentimento era incomum e, para piorar as coisas, Padfoot também parecia sempre querer estar próximo, aparecendo mais na biblioteca, sempre interessado em quando seria a próxima lua cheia...

Remus sorriu para si mesmo. Nunca havia colocado em palavras o que havia vivido durante aqueles tempos e, de certa forma, aquilo estava sendo bom para ele também.

- Chegou uma época em que eu não conseguia encarar Sirius, nem conversar direito com ele. Algumas vezes porque ficava envergonhado, outras pela vontade enorme que tinha de tocá-lo, o que me fazia ficar afastado, mas sempre o observando. Até um dia que nossas mãos se encontraram sem querer enquanto estávamos fazendo os deveres. Você e Peter estavam na mesa também, mas não notaram porque nós não esboçamos reação nenhuma além de uma troca rápida de olhares. Depois disso, sempre acabávamos nos esbarrando sem querer, fossem mãos, braços, ombros ou pernas, sempre dávamos um jeito de nos tocarmos de uma maneira que parecesse acidente para quem olhasse de fora, mas que nós sabíamos que era de propósito. Foi nessa época que você começou a namorar Lily. Então eu e Padfoot nos aproximamos mais e continuamos com nosso jogo, mas sem nunca ter comentado sobre ele.

Remus percebeu que James havia se aproximado da porta e pelo barulho, notou que o amigo havia se sentado perto dela também.

- Quando vi você e Lily juntos, eu consegui admitir para mim mesmo que o que eu sentia por Sirius era o mesmo que vocês dois sentiam um pelo outro: um afeto que ia além da amizade. Mas daí chegaram as férias e eu não pude fazer nada. E também não queria, pois não aceitava muito a idéia de estar apaixonado por um amigo. Só que não conseguia tirar Sirius da cabeça e quando cheguei na sua casa para passar o resto das férias e me deparei com ele, não conseguia agir de modo natural. Então aconteceu de ficarmos sozinhos enquanto procurávamos pela goles arremessada por Peter e quando a encontramos, os dois se abaixaram para pegá-la e nossas mãos se esbarraram, acabamos caindo e antes que eu pudesse perceber, Padfoot já estava me beijando e, vendo que eu estava correspondendo, acabamos rolando pela grama, aproveitando o tempo perdido por sermos tão idiotas.

- Seus safados! – James gritou de dentro. – E vocês disseram que estavam sujos porque a goles havia caído naquele barranco!

Remus riu. Tanto pela lembrança quanto pelo alívio ao perceber que a voz de James não soava raivosa.

- Você sabe que não pode confiar no Padfoot com suas desculpas! De qualquer modo, começou desse jeito. Mas eu ainda não aceitava muito pelo fato de sermos garotos... Até aquele dia que Lily foi jantar conosco – _"Dia vinte e três"_ Remus acrescentou mentalmente. – Seu pai estava brincando com você sobre o fato de Lily ter escolhido seu filho traquinas para namorar e eu me lembro de você ter levado a questão a sério, dizendo que não importava muito suas diferenças porque o que você sentia por ela era tão grande que você a namoraria mesmo que ela fosse um trasgo manco.

- Lily não ficou muito feliz com a comparação.

Moony?  
Conseguiu falar com ele?

_Estou quase. Falei de Lily._

Como?

_Usei o amor deles como exemplo._

Entendo.

_Ei!  
Ele está quase abrindo a porta! _

Não foi tão terrível assim, foi?

_Foi.  
Você estava com a boca... E sua mão estava...  
Não foi uma imagem boa de James ver..._

É, acho que não.

- Não mesmo! Mas ela entendeu o que você quis dizer, assim como eu. Entendi que não importava muito se eu e Sirius éramos garotos se o que a gente sentia fosse algo forte o suficiente para ultrapassar barreiras. Então, naquele dia eu coloquei Sirius contra a parede – _"Será que é por isso que ele gosta tanto de fazer isso comigo agora?"_ – e quis saber se a gente ia fazer os riscos valerem a pena ou se só iríamos nos machucar. Ele me convenceu que era tão apaixonado por mim quanto você é obcecado por Lily e, Merlin, isso é muito, então, começamos a namorar. Pady sempre quis contar para você, eu que nunca deixei. Pensei que, já que eu demorei tanto para aceitar nosso romance, ia ser difícil você aceitar também. E achei que talvez você se afastasse.

Remus ouviu o barulho do trinco e um James com um meio sorriso no rosto aparecer na sua frente.

- Você se esqueceu de um detalhe: sou eu o cara que namoraria um trasgo manco, não é?

- Desculpe por não ter confiado em você, Prongs...

- Tudo bem. Talvez se vocês tivessem me contado antes, eu não teria aceitado bem como agora, depois de ter visto todos aqueles indícios...

- Que indícios? – Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

James riu.

- O Professor espirrar com um gemido de fundo durante as aulas é bem estranho, além do fato de vocês se comportarem de maneira furtiva quando eu me aproximava quando estavam sozinhos ser bem comprometedor. Sem comentar que antes, sempre que eu queria te achar, você estava na biblioteca, mas ultimamente, até a Madame Pince anda sentindo sua falta. E eu nem precisaria falar do Sirius rejeitando garotas, já que eu comentei isso com você não é? – James piscou um olho. - Ah, e tem dias que não tem bolo de carne no jantar.

Remus corou ao seu lembrar do incidente do espirro, mas não entendeu muito bem o negócio do bolo de carne. Bom, era melhor nem saber.

- Se você já desconfiava e de certo modo, já aceitava, por que ficou tão assustado e se trancou no quarto?

James fez uma careta.

- Uh, aceitar é uma coisa, _ver_ já é bem diferente. Eu sabia que vocês estavam na sala porque consultei o mapa, mas fiquei preocupado quando vi suas mochilas abandonadas no corredor e sua redação amassada no chão. Você _nunca_ faria isso com uma lição, mesmo com aquela nota.

- Bem, eu fui forçado...

- Oh, não quero saber dos detalhes...

- JAAAAMES!

Mal o grifinório de óculos pôs seus pés no salão, foi recepcionado por Sirius, que pulou em cima dele, fazendo os dois caírem.

- Pady, sinceramente – James começou, a voz falsamente irritada e baixa para que mais ninguém o ouvisse – não é legal ficar por baixo de você depois de tê-lo visto encima de Moony!

- Se eu te der um beijinho melhora? – Sirius provocou, abrindo um sorriso.

Antes que Padfoot pudesse perceber, James havia pegado sua varinha e o colocado de cabeça para baixo no ar com um _Levicorpus_. Então, ele levantou-se, logo acompanhando Remus no riso.

- Sabe, Moony – começou enquanto observava Sirius fazer caretas para os dois – agora você tem _dois_ problemas peludos.

**

* * *

Nota:** _Ow!_ Consegui postar a primeira parte como eu queria! Então a fic vai ter _duas_ partes mesmo! Eu esperava mais reviews... Ajudem uma autora iniciante em slash!! 


	2. Parte II

**Título**: Espionagem  
**Autora**: Cuteless  
**Categoria:** Romance/Humor  
**Casal**: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
**Classificação**: _Lemon_  
**Sumário**: Sirius descobre uma maneira de falar o que quer e na hora que quer para Remus. Coisas que ninguém pode saber e que provavelmente Remus não gostaria que alguém descobrisse.  
**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertencem e a não há fins lucrativos com a publicação da fic.  
**Avisos**: Homens se beijando, se agarrando e um pouco mais!  
**Nota**: Sirius: sem formatação; Remus: _em itálico.  
_**Parte: **2/2

* * *

**Espionagem  
**_Parte II_

**Sexta-feira, 28 de novembro  
**Moony, sua gravata.

_O quê?_

Ahn, o nó está meio torto...

_Ah..._

Melhor.

_Culpa sua. Me arrastar no meio do corredor?_

Você deveria estar acostumado!  
Além disso, você me deixou sozinho ontem de noite...

_Você deveria controlar sua libido._

Eu controlo! O problema é que quando eu não te procuro... Você me ataca!

_Eu?_

Aquela minha camisa azul sem botões te diz alguma coisa?

_Oh...   
Você que provocou! Sabia que eu gostava dela..._

Não sabia que gostar significava arrancar desesperadamente.

_Isso não vem ao caso.  
E foi só uma vez._

E a marca no meu pescoço que graças a Merlin minha gola esconde ou James me encheria por um mês?  
Não é a primeira vez que ganho essas marcas...

_Isso me lembra de algumas coisas do domingo..._

Do quê?

_Das suas mãos... seus dedos..._

Fazendo o quê?

_Movendo-se muito rápido... firmes..._

E foi bom?

_Muito!  
Melhor quando sua boca me envolveu, devagar, úmida... sua língua e seu toque quente... Sugando... sugando...  
E seus olhos brilhando!  
E minhas pernas bambas..._

Moony...  
Pare.  
Eu... eu estou ficando "desconfortável" e McGonagall não vai gostar...

_E seu dedo fundo... Meu quadril se movendo contra sua boca... Seus cabelos entre meus dedos..._

É sério, Moony! Daqui a pouco ela passa para checar se meu livro está parecido com um tabuleiro de xadrez e eu só consigo fazer bolas ao invés de quadrados...!

_Seus olhos brilhando quando eu gemi alto, depois seus lábios nos meus... e finalmente, você dentro de mim... Firme, rápido... Investindo contra meu quadril... Dessa vez, minhas pernas firmes, agüentando seu corpo contra o meu._

Oh, Merlin... Você está um belo Sonserino hoje.

_E seu braço enlaçando minha cintura, amassando minha camisa. Seus gemidos contra o meu ouvido, seus suspiros me fazendo arrepiar._

Entendi. Você quer repetir isso, né?!

_E seu êxtase me atingindo, seu corpo mole sobre o meu... Seus olhos ainda brilhando..._

OK. A aula acabou. Eu não posso me levantar com _isso_ levantado!

_É, eu estou vendo pelos seus olhos brilhando!!  
_**ooo**

Não, ele não era de fazer aquele tipo de coisa, normalmente seria James ou Sirius os autores de tamanha sacanagem, mas Moony tinha seu lado Maroto e nem fora algo planejado para ser tão grave assim.

Sabia que não deveria deixar Sirius _naquele_ _estado_, mas era exatamente isso que era o divertido da coisa toda. Puxou James para fora da sala antes que o amigo percebesse qualquer coisa, pois aí sim, seria uma tragédia e Padfoot demoraria muito tempo para perdoá-lo.

Saiu risonho, ainda pensando mesmo se não pegara pesado demais. Concluiu que não, afinal, Sirius o fizera gemer no meio da aula de Aritmância dias atrás, não?

E Padfoot estava xingando baixo, pensando nas coisas mais broxantes que conseguia pensar: Peter tomando banho, Snape em trajes de praia, Barbara, a balofa, com um daqueles vestidos ridículos que sua mãe usava... Ou talvez McGonagall vindo irada na sua direção, o olhar severo mostrando que sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma.

- Sr. Black, o sinal _já _tocou e todos_ já _saíram. Eu sei o _quanto_ aprecia a minha aula, mas o senhor não precisa ir para a classe do Sr. Slughorn?

Isso! Slughorn com um dos vestidos de sua mãe era a imagem perfeita! Qualquer um perderia a motivação com uma visão daquelas...

- Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, Professora... Só mais dois minutos aqui e eu já saio.

A professora pareceu não acreditar.

- Eu tenho outra classe esperando, Sr. Black. Por favor, não me faça ter de tirar mais pontos da minha casa! Não que o senhor pareça se importar muito com isso... Francamente! Sessenta e cinco pontos em _um mês_! O senhor e o Sr. Potter parecem querer esvaziar aquela ampulheta!

Hum, quantas vezes já escutara aquele sermão? Nem se lembrava mais. Bom, aquilo certamente era _muito_ broxante.

- Deveriam pensar em seus colegas, principalmente no Sr. Lupin, que se esforça para recuperar os pontos que vocês parecem achar divertido perderem com brincadeiras que...

- Eu vou pensar sobre isso, Professora! – Sirius disse, pegando sua mochila e saindo correndo da sala.

Sim, ele iria pensar muito sobre o esforço de Remus! Naquele momento mesmo já estava pensando em como iria punir o mais dedicado aluno do Sétimo ano da Grifinória. Hum, pensando bem, não era um bom momento para ter _aquelas_ idéias. Tinha aula de Poções. Mas antes, água gelada na cara porque só de pensar em como seria aquela noite já começava a se animar.

**OOO**

**Terça-feira, 5 de dezembro  
**James estava certo, Madame Pince estivera mesmo sentindo sua falta. Não que ele não aparecesse mais na biblioteca, mas suas visitas haviam diminuído significativamente. E ele estava decidido a mudar isso nesta semana. Voltaria a freqüentar o local, fugindo dos amassos de Sirius por Hogwarts inteira.

Primeiro ele achou que fosse paranóia sua, mas agora tinha certeza de que Padfoot estava determinado a experimentar _todas_ as salas do castelo. E ele certamente não queria se vangloriar de uma coisa dessas no futuro, como sabia que Sirius certamente faria.

Não que ele não gostasse, pelo contrário, gostava _demais_ para os seus princípios, mas nos NIEMs estavam se aproximando e Moony queria se dedicar mais aos estudos. Afinal, eles dormiam no mesmo dormitório e não precisavam se trancar no meio da tarde numa sala para uns amassos, precisavam? Remus deu um suspiro meio contrariado enquanto pensava sobre isso. Eles _não precisavam_, mas Sirius achava que _precisavam_, então não adiantava discutir muito. E mais uma vez, não era como se ele reclamasse muito de ser arrastado pelo namorado...

- Oi!

- Sirius? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Moony perguntou, indeciso entre ficar irritado ou feliz.

- Vim te ver!

- Aqui não é um local de encontro. É um local de estudos.

- Hum... Sabe, eu estou procurando um livro. Me ajuda?

Antes que Remus pudesse pensar em qualquer resposta, já estava sendo puxado por Sirius para o meio das estantes, parando bem nos fundos da biblioteca.

- Padfoot a gente não pode...

Sirius deu um de seus sorrisos caninos.

- A gente não podia na mesa da McGonagall, nem no corredor do Pirraça e muito menos nos arquivos do Filch... Mas fizemos, não foi?

- Mas aqui...

Mais uma vez Sirius impediu Remus de falar, beijando-o desesperadamente. Só que desta vez, não o empurrou contra a parede, foi Remus que envolveu sua nuca com uma das mãos e o pressionou contra a estante dos animais mágicos, fazendo o moreno dar uma risada.

- Então a gente não pode? – Sussurrou enquanto Remus descia a cabeça para sugar seu pescoço.

Moony não se preocupou em responder, só tomando cuidado para não empurrar muito Sirius e acabar por derrubar as estantes em um efeito domino. Sentiu uma das mãos dele entrar por trás da sua calça, pressionando para que seus quadris se encaixassem, o que aconteceu quando ele acomodou uma de suas pernas no meio das de Sirius, que segurou sua respiração.

E quando Remus estava prestes a enfiar sua mão por dentro do uniforme de Sirius, ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Ao se afastar com o susto, puxou um dos livros, que caiu e abriu na página que continha a figura dos leões felpudos, que começaram a rugir de maneira que a biblioteca inteira escutasse.

- Merda! – Moony exclamou, fechando o livro. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara com James ali na sua frente, pegando-os em ação pela segunda vez.

- OK, eu vim chamá-los para a aula extra que Flitwick resolveu dar agora. Vamos – James disse, muito interessado no último livro de capa velha que estava na prateleira de cima, evitando olhar para um Sirius despreocupado que arrumava seu uniforme. – E eu ficaria agradecido se até a sala vocês evitarem falar comigo para que eu possa excluir da minha mente essa imagem para que ela não volte quando eu ouvir suas vozes...

**ooo**  
Oh, Merlin!  
James vai ficar traumatizado.

_Não, ele já está traumatizado._

Isso não é bom.

_Você não deveria ficar me agarrando na biblioteca!_

Você que me cercou contra a estante, não foi?

_Bem..._

Há!

_Olhe para a cara de James..._

Ele está te imitando.

_Não. Te imitando._

Oh.

_Que foi? Ficou com vergonha?_

Não. Na verdade, eu estou pensando em como fico lindo e sexy.

_Hum._

Quando estou com você!

_O quê?_

Sou lindo e sexy quando estou com você. Porque estou com você.

_Oh.  
Eu vou ter de concordar._

OOO 

**Quarta-feira, 13 de dezembro  
**Sua aula ainda não acabou?

_Não... Termina às quatro._

Hum.

_Por quê?_

Moony, você vai mesmo me deixar no Natal?

_Eu não vou tedeixar, Padfoot, só vou ver meus pais!_

OK.

_Sirius...  
Fala._

Eu vou sentir sua falta.  
Muito.  
Muito mesmo.

_Eu também. Já te disse, vamos comigo._

Não posso.  
Você sabe.

_Sei.  
Mas são poucos dias._

Muitos longe de você.

_Vários alunos vão ficar por aqui._

Verdade. Connery do Quinto ano me disse que não vai para casa.

_Sirius Black!_

Sim?

_Primeiro: quem te permitiu conversar com aquele pivete assanhado?  
Segundo: Nem ouse olhar para ele durante o feriado!  
Terceiro: Você já ouviu falar dos cintos de castidade dos trouxas? _

Você está prestando atenção na aula, Sr. Lupin?

_Dane-se!  
Me conta quando você falou com Connery!_

Não era você que achava a bunda dele grande?

_Mas não sou eu que vou passar o feriado de Natal perto dele!_

Você mesmo disse para eu me socializar para não ficar sozinho.

_Não desse modo._

Que modo?

_Íntimo. Profundo._

E o que eu tenho com você é profundo?

_Na maioria das vezes?_

E eu não posso ter com mais ninguém?

_Só se você quiser seu rabo cortado – e eu deixo a você a escolha de qual deles quer dispensar._

Você não iria querer perder nenhum dos dois...  
Não confia em mim, Moony?

_Humpf._

Hein?

_Quem estava reclamando que iria ficar sozinho?  
E agora já está com planos para se agarrar com aquele Corvinal!_

Oooohh!  
Você está com ciúme?

_Eu? De forma alguma._

Está!

_Não estou!_

Está!

_Não!_

Está!  
Eu estou vendo pela sua letra! Ela está mais inclinada!! Você está se apoiando mais na carteira de tanta raiva! Nem consegue se concentrar na aula.

_Essa aula não exige muita concentração._

Apenas admita que está com ciúme!

_Do mesmo modo que você em relação a Snape?_

Eu não tenho ciúme do Seboso!  
Porque eu sei que ele é um ser asqueroso e você nunca daria bola para ele!

_Ah, é?_

É!  
Não é?

_Se você diz..._

O que você quer dizer com isso, Moony?

_Nada._

Fala.

_O quê?_

Humpf!  
Você está fugindo do assunto!

Você é que está com ciúme de mim! Com Connery!

Remus, responda!

Hey!

_Pronto. Acabei meus exercícios.  
O que você estava falando, Padfoot?_

Estava detalhando a secada que ganhei de Connery hoje de manhã.  
Sabe, ele comentava com os amigos sobre como o Natal aqui vai ser divertido... A confraternização entre as casas vai ser grande...

_Que pena que você vai ficar trancado no dormitório, não é?_

Não foi você que sugeriu confraternizar?

_Já disse, não com ele!_

Por que não?  
Você pode olhar para a bunda dele e eu não?

_Eu posso.  
Você não.  
Pela simples razão de que garotos morenos, altos, de cabelos cumpridos, com sorrisos marotos e ar rebelde são o tipo dele!_

Ora, esse sou eu!

_Pois bem. Fique longe._

Se você mudar para cabelo rebeldes, seria o Prongs!

_Não que Connery já não tenha tentado._

O quê?  
James não me contou.

_É, ele também não me contou.  
Foi Lily._

Não acredito.

_Acredite.  
Repare como ela sempre tira pontos da Corvinal, principalmente do quinto ano._

Achei que ela fosse a Srta. Certinha.

_Está protegendo o que é seu._

E você vai me proteger?

_Vou. Vai ficar trancado no meu malão no dormitório enquanto eu estiver fora._

Isso não é legal.

_Não mesmo.  
Mas quem mandou você me provocar?_

Você pode me castigar hoje de noite.

_Eu vou. Pode ter certeza.  
_**ooo**

E pela primeira vez desde que ele começara a namorar, Lily não estava lhe dando aqueles sermões chatos que sempre começavam com "James, aqui não!". Merlin, ele não acreditava na sorte que estava tendo ao conseguir arrastá-la para aquela sala. E ela não abandonava por nem um segundo aquele sorriso de _vou fazer o que você quiser_. Aquilo estava bom demais...

- James! Acorda! Jameeees...

**- **Lily, não precisa empurrar assim, eu... Peter? Mas que merda!

É, só podia ter sido um sonho mesmo. Quando é que Lily estaria quebrando alguma regra só porque ele queria dar uns amassos? Mas estava tão bom! Maldito Wormtail!

- Que foi? – Perguntou, mal-humorado.

- Padfoot e Moony – ele sussurrou, parecendo amedrontado.

- Que aconteceu com eles? – James perguntou, desta vez parecendo preocupado.

- Sumiram.

- Como? Não entendi.

- Sumiram! Não estão nas suas camas...

- Ah, é isso – James disse, seu rosto formando um sorriso à medida que entendia a situação.

- Por acaso é lua cheia? Foram para a casa dos gritos? Mas nós não fomos semana passada?

- Fomos. Vá dormir, Peter – James voltou a se deitar. Se ele continuasse aquela conversa, imagens nada agradáveis retornariam e ele iria ter pesadelos.

- Mas e os dois?

- Moony comentou alguma coisa sobre punição...

- Detenção? – Peter ainda insistia.

- Não – respondeu, cobrindo-se por inteiro com o cobertor. – Moony que ia punir Padfoot.

- Mas por quê?

- Oh, Merlin, eu nem quero saber! – A voz abafada de James exclamou. – Agora vá dormir!

- Mas... – Peter ainda tentou, sendo mais uma vez rejeitado. Perguntou-se desde quando Moony tinha permissão para dar punições... Ele era Monitor, mas também podia _aplicar_ os corretivos?

OOO 

**Quinta, 14 de dezembro  
**Moony?

_Oi?  
Estou terminando um dever._

Mas, meu chuchu, você não vem almoçar?

_Vou, Prongs. Só preciso terminar._

Eita Lobo esperto! Como você adivinhou que era eu?

_Padfoot não me chama de "meu chuchu", você é que faz isso quando quer irritar Lily. E a letra dele é horrível, mas um pouco melhor que a sua...!_

Na verdade eu só piorei minha letra para ficar igual à dele...

_Bom, não adiantou.  
Mas... Sirius te deixou usar o pergaminho?_

Hehe...  
Eu percebi que esses tempos vocês têm andado escrevendo demais. Você tudo bem, mas Padfoot? Resolvi investigar e peguei o pergaminho de Sirius escondido para fazer um teste final! E minhas suspeitas estavam certas!  
Acho que vou fazer um desses para Lily e eu...

_Não acho que ela vá querer te ter ligado vinte e quatro horas por dia... Sabe, vocês só se separam quando vão dormir! _

O mesmo vale para você e Sirius, não?

_É... Não deixa de ser verdade!  
Mas você e Lily podem assumir para Hogwarts inteira...  
Sirius e eu, não._

Por quê?

_Isso é uma pergunta retórica, né?_

Não, Moony. Estou falando sério.  
Por que vocês não assumem?  
Se eu já aceitei, apesar de ter descoberto de uma maneira, hum, bem reveladora, qualquer um pode.

_Não podem, James.  
A sociedade bruxa não é tão tolerante assim e você sabe._

Sei. Mas... vocês vão esconder para sempre?

_E quem disse que vai ser para sempre?_

O quê?  
Você pretende abandonar Padfoot?  
Remus Lupin, seu destruidor de corações! Você sabe muito bem o quanto ele gosta de você!

_Sei! Porque eu também gosto muito dele!  
Mas... Talvez não seja bom para ele ficar com alguém como eu._

Um garoto?

_Um garoto com um problema peludo..._

Não seja idiota!  
Sabe de uma coisa? O que faz aumentar o amor de Sirius por você é justamente esse seu problema peludo! Ou você acha que ele escolheu um cão por acaso?

_Acho que não...  
Vamos deixar isso pra depois. Estou indo te encontrar. Você está no Salão Principal?_

Estou.

_Bom.  
Mas e Padfoot?_

Hehehe!  
Ele foi procurar seu pergaminho no dormitório... Disse que se não encontrasse iria checar a sala de Feitiços...

_Você é mau!_

Espere até ele descobrir que eu roubei o pergaminho para definir quem é mau.

_É, isso é verdade.  
Acho que estou com dó de você, Prongs!  
_**ooo**

Lily passou todos os momentos que esteve sozinha com James tentando fazer com que ele falasse, mas estava sendo difícil arrancar alguma coisa do namorado. Bom, na verdade ela sabia que havia sido Sirius, só poderia ser aquele cachorrão safado, mas também queria saber o motivo. James devia ter aprontado algo realmente terrível para ter recebido aquilo.

O mais estranho de tudo era que Remus nunca participava dessas brincadeiras, sempre ficava só observando, algumas vezes até desfazendo as traquinagens dos amigos. Contudo, desta vez, ela pegou Remus rindo com Sirius da cara de James. Tudo bem que era de uma forma bem mais discreta do que o moreno, mas não deixava de ser uma aprovação ao que Sirius havia aprontado.

O que o namorado havia feito para os dois para que ganhasse isso? Seria vingança pelo que aconteceu com os bombons? Não... Se fosse aquilo seria muito pior... E por que James estava aceitando de forma tão pacífica? Normalmente ele já teria aprontado alguma coisa com Sirius também... Mas não, ele parecia estar aceitando bem, como se merecesse.

E quem é que acharia que mereceria ter uma foto ampliada no salão comunal mostrando como ele gostava de dormir com seu pijama estampado com unicórnios e agarrado com um dragão de pelúcia? Não falando das letras berrantes que diziam: _"Nosso apanhador voa como uma águia, mas dorme como uma menininha!"_

OOO 

**Sexta-feira, 15 de dezembro  
**_Sirius?_

Moony! Estou com saudades!  
Onde você está que ainda não apareceu?

_James me pediu para acompanhá-lo até a biblioteca. Só estou esperando ele terminar uma coisa e já vamos para o salão comunal._

OK.

_Sabe, eu queria conversar com você._

Fala! Sei que também está com saudade de mim!

_Na verdade, era sobre isso também._

O quê?

_Eu não tenho saudade de você, Padfoot._

Como assim?

_Eu me sinto bem melhor quando estou longe de você. Essa sua necessidade de atenção está me cansando._

Moony, por que você está falando isso?

_Porque é a verdade._

Mentira!

_Não seja infantil, Padfoot._

Ora... mas e ontem? Aliás, hoje no café? O que aconteceu com o eute amo que eu ouvi?  
Você não pode ter mudado de opinião de uma hora para outra.

_Na verdade eu venho fingindo...  
Sabe, somos amigos no final das contas e eu não queria te magoar._

Não está parecendo que você se importa muito com isso.

_Me importo sim, por isso vou te falar a verdade._

Que verdade?

_Eu estou apaixonado por James._

Prongs?

_Esse mesmo._

Como?

_Sabe, aqueles olhos castanhos, aqueles cabelos rebeldes e o modo como ele voa são tão atraentes! Eu mal posso esperar para ser seu pomo de ouro! Aquelas mãos fortes me agarrando!_

James seu idiota!  
Eu até estava caindo... Mas Moony falar tão bem assim de você? Impossível!

_Hahaha!  
Admita, Padfoot, você ficou morrendo de medo de Moony te largar._

Claro que fiquei, porco-espinho. Ele é importante para mim.

_Bom mesmo. Eu não quero que você desista dele._

Eu não vou.

_Fico feliz pelos dois.  
Agora me fala, por que Moony não falaria tão bem assim de mim?_

Porque ele só tem olhos para mim!

_Bem, não é isso que parece quando eu vejo aquele quintanista da Corvinal passando perto dele..._

Como... como assim?

_Bom, ele faz a mesma coisa que você faz quando Annieta Nool passa. _

Você quer dizer lançar um olhar mortífero por saber que ela tem uma queda por seu namorado?

_Oh. É isso que você faz?  
Pensei que você secasse ela._

Não...

_Bom, mas Moony seca aquele Corvinal... Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Connery?_

Eu sempre desconfiei! Ele já me disse que a bunda dele era grande... Ah, o Sr. Lupin vai ouvir quando chegar aqui.

_Pady._

O quê?

_Eu estou te enganando de novo!_

Como?

_Eu estou tirando uma com a sua cara!  
Nunca vi Moony olhando para outro cara. Nem para outra garota.  
Pode ter certeza de que ele só tem olhos para você. Toda vez que está sem você, ou está escrevendo no pergaminho, ou está olhando para ele na esperança de que pule avisando que há uma mensagem sua..._

Oh...

_É. Então trate bem dele.  
Você sabe que ele precisa._

Sei.

_E sabe que você precisa dele._

Sei também.

_Então esse é o fim da minha invasão._

Prongs?

_Oi?_

Você é um idiota...  
Mas é o melhor dos amigos.

_Eu sei._

Ah!

_O quê?_

Trate de devolver logo esse pergaminho para o Moony antes que eu espalhe outra foto sua!

_OK.  
Mas se você fizer isso, vai ter de se entender com Lily.  
Sabe, ela é meio o seu tipo...  
Superprotetora..._

Hum... Melhor tomar cuidado então.

Prongs?

_Oi?_

Connery deu em cima de você?

_O quê? Quem te falou isso?_

Hummm!  
Por que você não me contou?

_Digamos que não é uma coisa da qual eu me vanglorie..._

Mas você contou para Lily.

_Não contei.  
Ele a provocou dizendo que faria melhor uso de mim do que ela poderia..._

Uau!  
Nosso Prongs sendo disputado!  
Então aquele pivete provocou a ira da ruivinha?  
Por isso ela anda tirando pontos dele!

_Como eu disse, superprotetora..._

Você arranjou uma namorada ou um guarda-costas?

_Um pouco dos dois?_

É, Moony além de ser meu namorado, também tem outras utilidades...

_Nem me fale!_

Por quê?

_Ora, Sirius!_

Nós não estamos conversando sobre nossos relacionamentos?

_Estamos.   
Mas não nesse grau._

Que grau, Prongs?  
Eu só queria falar mais sobre as habilidades de Moony.

_Nem ouse!_

Mas...

_Tchau!_

Você tem de concordar comigo, ele não daria um ótimo Professor?

Prongs?

Hey!

O que você achou que eu ia dizer?

Prongs?

Idiota!

**OOO**

Sábado, 24 de dezembro  
Aquilo estava sendo um saco. Não que ele já não soubesse que iria ser, mas estava sendo muito pior. Tudo bem que falava com Moony todos os dias e recebia corujas de James vez ou outra, mas ficar naquele castelo enorme sem os amigos era torturante. 

E também havia Connery. Merlin, se Remus descobrisse o que Sirius vinha fazendo para fugir do garoto, provavelmente o Corvinal já não estaria mais vivo naquele momento. Era Sirius sair da sala comunal para que o quintanista o encontrasse em algum corredor por aí, convidando-o para uma _conversa_ em alguma sala quentinha. Até quando fora visitar Hagrid deparou-se com ele perto do lago da Lula Gigante. Tudo bem que ele tinha uma bunda enorme, mas aquela atitude o estava irritando.

Quem diria! Sirius Black rejeitando boas pegadas! Já perdera a conta de quantas garotas havia ignorado desde que começara a namorar Remus. E não que ele reclamasse. Saber que ele não ligava para outras pessoas só reforçava mais o que tinha pelo namorado.

Era bom ter alguém de quem gostar, alguém para proteger, mas também não deixava de ser assustador o fato de que dependia tanto dessa pessoa. Precisava da sua presença, dos seus sorrisos, das suas palavras reconfortantes e de seus abraços apertados. Precisava de coisas que antes não lhe faziam diferença, como a lua cheia, o cheiro de livros empoeirados, o uivo do lobo... Tudo por causa daquele garoto tímido e estudioso de cabelos castanhos que podia ficar calado na maioria do tempo, mas que fazia qualquer um parar para ouvir suas palavras quando resolvia pronunciá-las. Tudo por causa de Remus Lupin.

- Droga, Moony! Se você não pode estar aqui, saia da minha cabeça pelo menos! – Sirius exclamou, frustrado, afundando sua cabeça no travesseiro.

**ooo**_  
Pady?_

Oi!

_Como você está?_

Bem.

_Mentira.   
Sua letra está diferente. Você não está bem._

Claro, eu estava me esforçando agora para tentar nãopensar em você, e você me faz o favor de me procurar.

_Oh.  
Desculpe, então. Já estou sumindo!_

NÃO!  
Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer!

_Para a sua alegria, hoje eu estou compreensivo._

Humpf.

_Porque estou morrendo de saudade..._

Eu também.  
Eu sei que não deveria ser egoísta e não reclamar do quando eu te queria aqui, mas não consigo... Você sabe, não seria eu!  
Sei que você estava com saudade dos seus pais também e que eles precisam de você aí no Natal, mas... É difícil.

_É...  
Eu... também queria estar com você.  
Sabia que sentiria sua falta... Mas não tanto...  
É triste acordar e não entrar de fininho no seu dossel para te dar um beijo de bom-dia...  
Comer sem ter de me preocupar com você querendo roubar meu pastelão...  
Ler sem ter você me interrompendo a cada minuto para me dizer algo que vai me deixar desconcentrado o resto do dia e algumas vezes o resto da noite...  
Dormir sem ouvir seu boa-noite..._

Eu também me sinto assim...

_Eu...  
Se você me pedir, Pady, eu vou até aí.  
É só pedir.  
Eu aparato em Hogsmeade e chego em Hogwarts mais rápido que meus pés agüentarem.  
Eu só preciso da certeza de que você me quer aí._

Eu te quero aqui, Remus.  
Mas não posso pedir isso.

_Por quê?_

Porque eu sou egoísta a ponto de reclamar sua falta, mas não a ponto de pedir para você deixar seus pais. Não é porque eu larguei os meus que eu vou pedir para você deixar os seus numa noite de Natal...  
Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso daqui a pouco quando você parar de falar comigo e eu me sentir abandonado de novo, mas... Fique aí.

_Sabe, quando uma pessoa chega a se preocupar até com os pais do namorado, quer dizer que ela o ama muito, não?_

Pode ser.  
Mas pode ser também que talvez ele seja um idiota por estar desperdiçando uma boa oportunidade de aproveitar vários lugares vazios de Hogwarts...

_Você não é idiota, Sirius.  
Não em relação a isso, pelo menos._

Acho que isso foi um elogio, né?!

_Foi.   
E foi uma prova do quanto nossa relação é grande._

Hum?  
Prova?   
Como assim?

_Você sacrificou sua própria vontade... Não pela minha, mas pela dos meus pais! Isso é mais até do que um Lufa pode fazer!  
É mais da metade do que eu preciso para ter certeza de que eu escolhi certo quando me deixei cair quando aconteceu nosso primeiro beijo..._

Ei! Peraí!  
Você se deixou cair?  
Eu achei que tinha escorregado!

_Hum...  
Eu precisava de uma dica para saber se você me correspondia... Deixá-lo cair em cima de mim foi uma boa idéia, não foi?  
Eu achava que se você corasse ou ficasse com os olhos grudados nos meus, seria um sinal de que correspondia... Eu realmente não esperava uma amostra tão excessiva da sua atração, como foi seu beijo._

Um Black não cora, Moony.  
Mas... E eu achando que havia dado o primeiro passo e, na verdade, foi você!

_Eu também sou um maroto, ora!_

Estou vendo...  
Mas, Moony... E se eu pedisse para que você viesse?   
Quando você disse que bastava eu pedir. E se eu pedisse mesmo?  
Você me chamaria de insensível e me largaria?

_Claro que não, Pady.  
Eu já sabia que você não pediria._

Eu sou tão previsível assim?

_Não, na verdade você é o oposto de previsível.  
Mas tem um coração enorme..._

Que é seu...

_Só o coração?_

Bom o que você quer mais de mim?

_Que tal tudo?_

Depende.  
Quanto eu tenho de você.

_O que você puder tocar._

Bom, eu acho que posso tocar em tudo.

_Então..._

Então você é todo meu?

_Acho que sim._

Então eu te dou noventa e quatro por centro de mim.

_Noventae quatro por cento?  
E o restante?_

É meu.

_Por quê?_

Para que você sempre fique comigo tentando alcançar os cem por cento.

_Boa.  
Mas isso quer dizer que você pode desistir de mim, pois já me tem por inteiro!_

De maneira nenhuma.  
Eu já tive muitas coisas por inteiro e as perdi, Moony.  
O que eu quero agora é manter as que restaram.

_Bom!  
Eu te amo, Pady!_

Não mais que eu!

_Hum...  
Você está aonde?_

No dormitório.  
Por quê?

_Só para saber se está longe do Connery..._

Bom, isso não tem como você ter certeza.  
Eu posso ter dado a senha para ele...

_Eu tenho meus meios para saber..._

É?  
Quais?

Ei! Espere um pouco...  
Tem alguém batendo na porta... Deve ser aquele novato, Jonahan. Ele tem me perturbado o feriado inteiro querendo que eu ensine xadrez bruxo! Ora, tão simples! É só seguir o que as peças falam, não é?

_Então é por isso que você sempre perde!  
_**ooo**

Seu animo havia voltado. Era tão bom falar com Moony! Desta vez ele nem ia dispensar o garotinho. Remus o deixara tão bem que prometeria ao primeiro-anista que depois da ceia de Natal o ensinaria tudo o que se tinha a se saber sobre xadrez – não que ele soubesse muita coisa.

Saiu pulando da cama, correndo até a porta com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Deveria se sentir um idiota por se deixar influenciar tanto apenas por algumas palavras do namorado, mas não se sentia assim. Aceitava muito bem o fato de Moony lhe deixar feliz e tentava se aproveitar ao máximo disso, pois era uma das poucas pessoas que tinha nas mãos a fórmula da felicidade e sabia como utilizá-la.

Abriu a porta de uma vez, presenteando o visitante com um sorriso maior do que seu rosto poderia sustentar, o que fez seus olhos se fecharem e não perceberem num primeiro momento quem estava à sua frente.

- Bom saber que minha presença causa tanta felicidade!

Sirius abriu os olhos ao reconhecer a voz. Será que batera a cabeça no meio do caminho para a porta e estava delirando? Ou será que a falta de Moony estava fazendo tão mal a ele que sua mente estava tentando amenizar as coisas iludindo-o? Ou pior, talvez fosse Connery com uma poção polissuco tentando enganá-lo! Qualquer uma das possibilidades poderia ser verdadeira, menos Remus ali, na sua frente. Disso ele tinha certeza.

Contudo, sua convicção foi por água abaixo quando ele viu o sorriso que sempre o enternecia e o brilho nos olhos castanhos que faziam suas pernas perderem a firmeza. Aquele _era_ Remus com toda certeza.

- O que... O que você está fazendo aqui?

Remus aumentou seu sorriso.

- Eu esperava um: estava morrendo de saudade!

Sirius até pensou em perguntar novamente o porquê do namorado estar ali, mas ele não era o mestre em fazer e depois explicar? Então por que estava demorando tanto para agarrar Remus? Teria muito tempo depois para ouvi-lo!

Assim, puxou o namorado para junto de si e uniu seus lábios num beijo cheio de sede e volúpia. Era voltar para o paraíso. As mãos, os toques, as pernas enlaçadas e o cheio que ele procurava sentir quando dormia na cama de Remus, mas que só estava voltando a provar agora, com a pele dele junto da sua.

- É... Sirius? – Remus chamou, sem ar, separando-os. Sirius reparou que ele estava ofegante e também... envergonhado? Hum, eles já não haviam feito muitas outras coisas mais quentes do que apenas se beijarem? Por que Remus ficaria com vergonha logo agora?

- Moony, você...

- Nós não estamos sozinhos... – Remus interrompeu, dando um passo para o lado e revelando um garoto de onze anos que tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Jonahan?

- Logo que eu bati, ele apareceu... – Moony explicou, ainda sem jeito.

- É... Hum, garoto... Eu e Remus, nós... Sabe, ele joga xadrez melhor que eu – Sirius tentou, sabendo que Moony estava preocupado com o fato do garoto espalhar a cena que acabara de presenciar.

- Eu não quero aprender xadrez – a voz baixa do garoto ressoou.

- Como? – Sirius perguntou, não entendendo.

- Eu... Merlin, depois de ter visto isso, eu quero aprender a beijar assim! Parece muito mais legal que xadrez!

Remus e Sirius se encararam, surpresos pela atitude do garotinho.

- Hum, está bem. Nós te ensinamos depois, mas com uma condição – Remus fez uma pausa, o que fez os olhinhos de Jonahan brilharem. – Que você não conte a ninguém que nos viu.

- Combinado!

- Então vá para a ceia. Vá! – Sirius praticamente o expulsou.

- Essas crianças...

- E o senhor, o que está fazendo aqui?

Remus deu um olhar maroto para Padfoot, fechando a porta e os fazendo sentar na sua cama.

- Meus pais me mandaram.

Sirius franziu a testa.

- Como assim?

- Eu, hum... estava meio triste... Falei que era porque estava preocupado com você estar aqui sozinho, sabe? Então ontem, eles me pegaram afundado no sofá e me mandaram voltar. Disseram que se era para eu ficar lá, como se estivesse num velório, era melhor voltar e ficar com você. Daí eu voltei!

- Mas então eles sabem sobre nós?

- Hum, acho que não... Eles sabem o quanto somos amigos, o quanto eu me importo com você, essas coisas... Além do mais, minha mãe passou a se preocupar mais com você depois que soube que você saiu da casa dos seus pais.

- Então aquele papo de que você sabia que eu não pediria para você vir era mentira! Você só estava me induzindo a pedir e daí aparecer aqui como se estivesse sacrificando o Natal dos seus pais por mim!

- Claro que não, Pady! Eu sabia _mesmo_ que você iria se recusar a pedir. Por isso perguntei.

Sirius lhe lançou um olhar sério.

- Eu não acredito nisso.

- Oh, Merlin, eu não acredito que eu vim aqui para brigarmos!

- Nós não precisamos brigar – Sirius começou, aproximando-se de Moony e o olhando agora de uma forma marota. – Basta uma punição.

Remus fechou os olhos enquanto os dedos de Padfoot aprofundavam-se em seus cabelos.

- Que tipo de punição? – Ele sussurrou.

- Eu não sei ainda qual... Mas eu sei que nós podemos usar os vários lugares vazios que temos disponíveis aqui no castelo...

- E por qual deles você quer começar?

- Que tal o banheiro dos Monitores? – Sirius sugeriu, mais uma vez com um _daqueles _sorrisos que faziam Remus quebrar qualquer regra...

**OOO**

A autora infelizmente informa que devido a enorme empolgação do cachorrão tarado, digo, do estudante Sirius Black, não foi possível continuar a compilação das mensagens trocadas entre ele e o lobinho mais fofo do mundo, digo, Remus Lupin. O fato de Moony ter sido carregado com roupa, varinha e _pergaminho_ para dentro da banheira localizada no banheiro dos Monitores, fez com que o objeto que eles usavam com o objetivo de se comunicarem fosse inutilizado pela água e sabão contidos na banheira, além de ser despedaçado pela constante agitação que os próprios provocavam na água.

Claro que um leve aceno de varinha poderia consertar o pergaminho e dar continuidade a nossa espionagem, digo, a nossa observação com fins apenas científicos, contudo, mais uma vez o bruxo Sirius _Gostosão_ Black terminou com nossa alegria, digo, pesquisa. Depois de muitos amassos e posições que eu não poderei relatar devido a enorme quantidade de espuma no local, ele teve a brilhante idéia de esvaziar a banheira, fazendo com que a água, o pergaminho e nossas esperanças fossem ralo abaixo.

Depois disso seria muito mais fácil observar Remus _Me aperta! _Lupin ser enlaçado por um insaciável Padfoot, contudo, mais uma vez nosso desejo não foi realizado. E milagrosamente, não foi Sirius que o frustrou, já que desta vez, até o próprio saiu frustrado. Quem acabou com o sonho de qualquer _vouyer_ que se preze de ver Sirius e Remus molhados se esfregando _como se não houvesse amanhã_ foi a famosa conhecida das garotas que freqüentam o banheiro do terceiro andar: _Moaning Myrtle. _Sim, senhoras! Foi aquela fantasminha _filha de uma_, digo, camarada que acabou com nossa alegria e com o prazer dos dois Grifinórios.

Corre um boato por aí que Sirius _Tudo de bom!_ Black está oferecendo uma recompensa para quem achar aquele fiapo de espectro que ainda acha ser gente. Ela anda sumida depois de ter sido perseguida por Remus _Morde a minha orelha!_ Lupin logo após ter aparecido no banheiro. Claro, quem não ficaria aborrecido após ter sido interrompido durante a sessão _As mil e umas sensações que a língua de Sirius Black pode causar_?

A autora ainda confessa que tentou com muito esforço continuar a relatar as atividades dos dois bruxos, contudo, depois de terem sido pegos mais de uma vez em situações não publicas pelo amigo James_ Arranca meus óculos!_ Potter, os dois Grifinórios se tornaram mais cuidadosos e passaram a colocar feitiços em _todas_ as salas em que entravam para praticarem os movimentos por nós estudados. Padfoot parece não se sentir incomodado em ser observado – contanto que não seja interrompido – só que Moony não acha muito agradável que saibam sobre a habilidade que tem com as mãos.

A autora finaliza lamentando ser uma _trouxa_ que não possui magia para desfazer as proteções e continuar com a espionagem, digo, pesquisa. Também pede para aqueles que se interessarem em descobrir um modo de _matar_ um fantasma entrem em contato o mais rápido possível para se iniciarem as buscas pelo _alvo_ em questão.

**OOO**

_**Nota final: **Ufa! É tão bom esse sentimento de dever cumprido quando se termina de postar uma fic! Eu gostei muito de escrever, _mesmo_. E queria muito saber se vocês, que chegaram até aqui, gostaram também. Então, _please_, reviews! __Nem que for pra dizer que aquela fantasma falseta merece umas belas descargas na cara ou para reivindicar os seis por cento restantes do Sr. Sirius Black que ainda não tem dono...  
Obrigada por lerem, e espero, por comentarem!_


End file.
